I'll tell you on Valentines Day
by cottongirl619
Summary: When Sam gets curious to find out who Tucker and Danny like, she starts getting clues from them. She guesses Tuckers instantly, but what happens when Danny's clues fit into her? TLS RR DS all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Here is I'll tell you on Valentines Day!

This is, like I told you, a true-life story. But I 'm changing a few characters so here are their new people!

Chris: Danny (My BF) Cara: Sam (That's me!) 

**Sam: Tucker (Sam is a nice guy I know…he takes place in the story)**

**Casie: Valerie (My BFF)**

Okay well here we go!

(SPOV)

"Okay, know its my turn." Said Danny. I raised a Quaker, Tucker got his milk, and Danny his hamburger. The point of the game was that if its true, you eat something. But usually they were stupid questions that Danny and Tucker made up. Like, if you saw me put on pink or crap like that. Oh well…

"If you like- like someone in our English class." Said Danny. Holy crap. Tucker took a sip, Danny took a bite, and I crunched my Quaker. They both looked at me. Lexi, one of my friends, pointed at me and smiled.

"You like someone in our English class!" she said. I blushed like mad.

"Shut up!" I said. She stopped but still grinned.

"Hey Tucker, can you give me a few clues?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well someone is curious." He said.

"Just tell me!" he said. At that moment Valerie came and sat down to me.

"Okay. She has black hair and green-ish eyes," he said.

"And…" I said.

"And she has black hair…and usually doesn't talk to me." He said.

"Okay, that's it?" he said.

"Yup." He said

"And you Danny?" I asked him.

"I'm not telling you anything." He said.

"Please?" I asked. But he would not budge.

**Later that day:**

"Sam?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Didn't really give me a choice there did you buddy?" I said.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" said Tucker.

"Duh, I'm you friend." I said

"Okay, tell Valerie that I like her." He said. I nodded. I skipped over where Valerie's locker and she smiled.

"What's up?" she said.

"Tucker told me to tell you that he likes you." Said Sam.

"Great…" she said.

"What?"

"I don't need another Mickey." She said. She slammed the locker door and left. Sam frowned. But not only because she rejected Tucker, but because she still wanted to know who Danny liked.

Not my best, but later chapters will be good! Either way keep up the piece and you rock out loud Kelly! Keep up the love,

_Cara_


	2. Black or Brown hair

So here is chapter 2!

Black or Brown hair

Cottongirl619

I'll tell you on Valentines Day

**Next Day:**

It was bright, sunny evening. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were walking to school.

"Come on Danny!" said Sam for about the twelfth time. She wanted to know badly. As in, she would give Danny 100 dollars so he would tell her. He was really getting ticked.

"Fine Sam! She has black or brown hair!" said Danny. There was a silence.

'_Crap he has it for Paulina or Valerie again!' _

"Well there is like twelve girls in our English class that have black hair." Said Tucker.

"Yeah, well, only one girl is the one that I am interested in." said Danny. He opened the door for Tucker and Sam so they could go inside the building. Suddenly, a very awkward thing happened.

Everyone in the school, even geeks, were holding hands. Well this is awkward. Everyone already had someone that was his or her valentine. But Valerie, Veronica, Erika, Rachel, and believe it or not, Paulina, were not paired up. All of the girls had black or brown hair and were in their English class!

"Well I see the Valentines Day Masquerade has begun." Said Tucker. Danny sighed. It felt as though he was the only confused boy in school. '_Why is it hard to choose? Why can't I choose between them?'_

"I guess so." Said Danny. He went towards his first period, Science, and left his friends alone.

"You're worried he has it for another girl, aren't you?" asked Tucker. Sam gave him a slight shove.

"No, why would you say that?" asked Sam. She felt a blush coming…

"Just telling you, it's the least person you will expect." Were Tucker's last words. And off he went to History. Sam followed.

**At lunch:**

"So, still a carnivore?" Said Sam. Tucker shoved his hamburger down his throat. Then came a question she was hoping he would not ask…

"So what did Valerie say?"

"Well…" Sam said

"Well what?"

"That she didn't need another Mickey." Said Sam. He frowned. Then a boy with red hair and a blue T-shirt came up to them.

"Buy your tickets to the Valentines Day Dance! Also pass through the office and buy a lollypop for that special someone." Said the boy. He gave them flyers. They were pink and had a lollypop sign that read:

_Come join us for our annual_

_VALENTINES DAY MASQUERADE DANCE!_

_Tickets go on sale 2-3-06 and the dance will be on 2-17-06 _

_Also, go to the main office and buy a special gift for that special someone…_

_Lollypops: 50_

_Cards: 50_

_Balloons: 1.00_

_You can put your name or send it anonymous_

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!_

"Its amazing how much crap is advertised for this day. I mean, it was invented by greeting cards or something!" said Tucker.

"Your just mad because Valerie doesn't like you." Said Sam. Danny then sat down with the same pink note Sam had. He, like Tucker, had a hamburger.

"Hey guys. How was the math test?" said Danny.

"Hard as hell." Sam responded.

"Shit," he said.

"Don't worry…its only geometry. Easy peasy." Sam said

"Well algebra is not my best friend." Said Danny. He was right…he had a C in his report card most likely.

"Yeah well the box ghost was at it again last night. I didn't get to study." Said Danny.

"Oh…well that's more like a personal problem." Said Sam.

"Yeah well its not my problem the crummy box ghost came." Said Danny.

"Oh well…" said Sam.

_**RING!**_

"Come on guys, English is our next period." Said Tucker. Tucker left as fast as he could to probably to catch a girl or something. But Danny and Sam were slowly going to the trashcan and going to their class. But don't imagine them like turtles. More like llamas…

When they were smart enough to realize the events that where taking place, they sped up the process. Sam went to her locker and so did Danny. They grabbed their notebook, blue pens, and their English book. They quickly entered the room and sat down. Everyone was talking. It was hard to even hear your own thoughts.

"Quiet class! We need to begin our studies on Carmon Smith!" said Mr. Lancer. The class got silent.

Sam knew al there is to know about her, so she decided to see who had black or brown hair. She then made a list:

_Carmen_

_Erika_

_Valerie_

_Paulina_

_Jessica_

_Veronica_

_Rachel_

_Lexi_

"Ms. Manson! You seem to know everything. Tell me why Carmen chose her career." Said Mr. Lancer.

"Depends. If you talk about how she became a lawyer, it was because she was forced. But later she became an actress, because she thought she had more potential." Said Sam

"Correct Ms. Manson." Said Mr. Lancer. He started walking away.

Sam kept on thinking, and thinking, and thinking, which girl Danny would like. Little did she know soon something unexpected would happen…

Okay everyone! I want to send a special thanks to Immoral Burnings for helping me out! She is a very nice person…and knows everything I don't know. Hope you liked the chapter, and R&R!


	3. Purple eyes

Here is chapter…uh…three!

Purple eyes

Cottongirl619

I'll tell you on Valentines Day

"Stop Danny!" said Sam. Apparently, these two were having a little fight.

**Flashback:**

"_So bored…" said the Goth girl once more throwing her ball to the ceiling. _

"_I know. History is so boring." Said Danny. She sat up._

"_I bet I can take you in a tickle fight." Said Sam. Danny sat up. He started cracking up._

"_What?" asked Sam_

"_Oh, nothing. Just that you can't be serious. I mean…remember what happened last time? You know, you got me pissed…" he said._

"_Okay stop right there!" said Sam. _

"_Told you." Said Danny._

"_Fine, the let's just see!" said she said. She got on him and began to tickle him…_

**End of flashback.**

And this is where it all ended up.

"Danny! (LAUGH) Don't (LAUGH) be cruel! I hate you (LAUGH) oh so (LAUGH) dearly!" said Sam. Danny stopped, laughed, and got off her.

"Told you it would end up like this." Said Danny. He smiled…he was thinking of something.

"Danny, could you give me a clue? Please!" said Sam. She got her face in a pity form, which made Danny smile. She really wanted to know.

"Fine. She has purple eyes." He said. She smiled. 'Back to the drawing board'

**Sam's house:**

Sam got out her notebook and yearbook. Unlike most yearbooks, hers had color. She looked up the people who had brown or black hair, purple eyes, and were in their English class. She scraped up quite a few names, but her final results were the following:

_Erika_

_Carmen_

_Lexi_

She then thought 'what the heck' and added her name. She glanced at her name. How much she wanted her name to be the only one left. Yup, she had to admit it. She had a crush on her best friend. No longer could she say hormones or stupidity…but could call it a crush or even love. But she never thought he would like her.

"What to do…" said Sam. Then a light bulb went on. She grabbed her black pen and pushed the top. She then started writing:

_Love is...  
Love is the greatest feeling,  
Love is like a play,  
Love is what I feel for you,  
Each and everyday,  
Love is like a smile,  
Love is like a song,  
Love is a great emotion,  
That keeps us going strong.  
I love you with my heart,  
My body and my soul,  
I love the way I keep loving,  
Like a love I can't control,  
So remember when your eyes meet mine, I love you with all my heart,  
And I have poured my entire soul into you,  
Right from the very start._

_By: Sam Manson_

"Sweetie, can I come in?" said Sam's mom. She quickly hid her notebook under her bed.

"Come in!" she said, and sat down. Her mom slowly walked in with that stupid creaking sound Sam hated. She then came in fully in.

"I'm going to send Robert to Wal-Mart sweetie. Do you want him to buy some valentines for your friends?" said Sam's mom. She was so off…

"Mom, Danny and Tucker are my only friends." Said Sam.

"Okay sweetie." She said. There was a silence.

"You know, that Fenton kid is really cute. You should try to do something for him. You know, make a move?" said Sam's mom. Sam smiled and then looked up.

"You've been talking to Mr. Lancer, haven't you?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hope you liked the poem. It took me while to look it up. Anyway, HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY! Once again I would like to thanks to Rae Valerious, a great helper and teacher. And I am happy because well, out of 52 students that took the TAKS (Texas Assesment of Knowledge and Skill) I was one out of two who got a 100! So here is a preview!

"Sam, I know you like him." said Valerie.

"If you must know, I like..."

Next Chapter: Sits Near Me

Cara


	4. Sits close to me

Here is the next chapter!

Sits close to me

Cotongirl619

I'll tell you on Valentines Day

(SPOV)

Once more, I have to go to school. I would have begged for my parents to home school me, but Danny actually made me rethink it. It's amazing though, how he can make me fall into his blue eyes. He can do it in his green eyes too, but that's just me.

I stepped closer to his home. In two days, apparently, its Valentines Day. Even if we all wish the sun would be brighter that day, its not. Its just one of those other days us Goths can laugh about. I mean, it's like a holiday made up to create more money. To my mom it's just another day to get me to wear pink. I hate pink.

DING DONG 

"BYE MOM! BYE DAD!" said Danny from inside. He looked quite exhausted when he came out. His blue eyes slowly met mine.

"Hey Sam." Said Danny.

"Hey Danny, what's up with…" I slowly said before getting cut off by Danny.

"New invention. This one is supposed to suck the life out of ghosts." Said Danny.

"I see. Well lets get going then." I said. We slowly started walking.

The day was like any other day in Amity, sunny with birds chirping. Later today it was going to rain. But I had something else on my mind…

"Danny, this person…does she sit near you?" I asked. I cautiously waited for his answer. I think by know he is quite pissed with my questions.

"Yup, she does." Said Danny. His blue eyes looked up at the sky and then he smiled. I guess he was thinking of that lucky girl. Damn it, if only…

"So, who are you taking to the dance?" I asked.

"You'll find out that day." Said Danny.

"I see." I said. Then we approached a brick covered building with the words Casper High on it. Oh the joy…

"Well, today we have free period. Want to shoot some hoops?" said Danny. I nodded and entered the building. Suddenly I felt a tug.

"What the…"

"Ha! You do like him!" said Valerie.

"What the freak! Damn it!" I said

"I know you like him." Said Valerie. How did she have all this knowledge?

"No! I do not like him!" I said. Hopefully she'll fall for it…

"Nice try." Said Valerie. Crap!

"WTF is the only thing I can say." I said. She smiled mischievously.

"Whatever. I just want to tell you that you should make a move. A big move for that matter." Said Valerie.

"I don't like you…" I said.

"And he won't like you if you don't make a move." She said leaving me alone. I was left to my thoughts only. I got up and picked up my backpack, only to find Danny searching for me everywhere.

"Sam! Oh my god I am so happy I found you!" he said. He hugged me tightly. Somehow, I wanted to stay in that position forever, but all good things must come to an end. He let go.

"Wow Danny, did you do something to your muscles. I could swear it was someone else hugging me!" I said. Flirting, it's contagious!

"Ghosts, they got me like this I suppose." He said.

We started walking toward our free period when we saw Mr. Lancer. He came over to where we were standing.

"Would you two mind doing a favor for me?" he asked, almost looking pitiful.

"Sure." We both said.

"Thank God! Can you two decorate the 3rd gym? I want it to look its best for Valentines Day. You even get an extra period off." He said. We nodded and he took us for utensils.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"How the hell are we supposed to do this in 3 hours?" said Danny, his voice echoing through the giant gym. I swear I could've asked myself the same question. But somehow we managed to go throughout the period (and a few more) without getting bored. Danny actually, and unusually, can blow up five balloons per minute. I, on the other hand, can make a very nice banner hanger. Danny actually had to fly me up there, (which made me blush by the way) but I could hang it. Danny even with them couldn't.

"Sam! I need help with this thing, whatever its called." Said Danny. He held up a giant bag full of beautiful flowers. You could actually smell them from where I was standing.

"They are called roses. I think the PTA bought them. Try to find cups so we can put them in and they won't dry up." We started searching until I found some plastic vases especially for the table decorations. I filled some pitchers that someone left in the gym and put water in them. Afterward I put roses.

"Sam, why do you want to know who I like so much?" said Danny. I thought about it a second.

"Because I really want to know. And because if it's a dirty little slut like Paulina I am going to be mad." I said. He looked at me in disbelief. I know what he was thinking. 'You know I don't like her anymore' he would say. But I don't know what to think. Maybe every time I looked the other way he gave her a gaze. I AM NOT JEALOUS! Well, maybe a little bit.

"Well, I don't like her." He said. Told you…

"Okay then. I'm just extremely curious. Very, very curious." I said. He smiled at the roses he was holding and then put them in a vase. He looked at me, his blue eyes shining. I could have sworn I blushed for no apparent reason.

"Well then tell me whom you like," He said. "You did eat something."

"Well if you must know, I like…" was the only thing I could say before Mr. Lancer interrupted me.

"Fenton, Manson, you can go to class now. Or you can follow me. Your next period is English. Wow, you children really did a nice job." Said Mr. Lancer. He was right. The tables and chairs were up with pink covers. (I really hated that by the way.) They had roses on them also. A banner that said 'Valentines Day Masquerade' was hanging on the wall. Hundreds of balloons were on the floor and on the wall. Hearts were everywhere. Large curled papers (don't know what their called) were hanging down from the walls. It looked amazing. But, believe it or not, there was still a lot to do. We hadn't made the heart made out of balloons. There was also need to find out where we could find more tables and eating materials. But it looked nice.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer." Said Danny. I quickly took my mind out of the room and followed Mr. Lancer. We went to the room were we were supposed to be. When we entered, the chairs were rearranged. Instead of two people in a group, we were now in squares.

"Okay children, settle down. I notice you have all taken a great interest in where you are. Well I have arranged you kids in a form were we can begin our next project." Said Mr. Lancer. You could actually feel the anticipation that he had. Oh well, this is going to be boring.

"Your next project is that you need to all learn about yourselves. As in, as an example, you will ask one of your partners a question like 'what is your favorite food?' You will then record your answers. At the end, you will present your results." He said. This did sound pretty good.

Suddenly, the whole class rose their hands.

"Yes, you kids can ask personal things, like, who do you like." Said Mr. Lancer. He smiled shortly after.

Almost all of the hands went down except a few.

"Yes Jessica." He said.

"Um, who exactly are we supposed to ask these questions to?" she asked. Mr. Lancer thought for a second.

"Anyone inside your square." He said. Some kids cheered while some groaned. I for one was excited. This seemed like a good project. I turned toward my group. We had Valerie, Tucker, Danny, and Lexi. I actually liked this group. Poor Mickey was stuck with Dash, Paulina, Star, and Quan. I know what you are thinking; a square has four sides. Yeah, I took math too. It's just that it looks like a square, if you don't count the extra desk.

"Well this is awesome!" said Danny. He looked kind of excited.

"Yeah, it is." I said. I don't know why, but a second later I had a gut feeling something wrong was going to happen.

* * *

Well that is all. Yup, long chapter. It's my treat for giving me so many nice reviews. Even some that just said update. So for the second part of my treat, here is a preview.

"Sam, wait!" said Danny. I didn't care what he said anymore. I started breaking down.

"Danny, there is nothing left to be said." I told him. I slammed my locker, thinking of how stupid I had been.

That's it! Hope you look forward to the next chapter! And I REALLY liked the episode! It was awesome!

Cara


	5. Fake Love

Here is chapter 5. Hope you like it! And thanks for all the great reviews!

Fake Love

Cottongirl619

I'll tell you on Valentines Day

* * *

SPOV 

I could not believe what I was seeing! Either way, before I start breaking down, you should know what happened.

I was walking towards Danny's house the next morning. But then I saw Lexi. I went to the nearest spot to check out what was happening.

"Hey Danny." Said Lexi. She sounded like one of those pop divas trying to get something she wanted.

"Hey Lexi." Said Danny.

"I need to ask you some questions." She said. "You know, for our project."

"Shoot." He said, almost uninterested.

"Who do you like?" she said. His eyes widened.

"That's more like a personal question, don't you think?" he said.

"But Lancer said we could present who the person liked." She said. Funny though, she started curling her hair. I didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Well, fine. I like…" was the only thing I could hear. Stupid neighbor was testing his leaf blower. But I saw Danny say something. Lexi smiled and hugged him. She seemed to be extremely happy. Danny just stood there, astonished. She parted, but still had her hands around his neck. She then leaned forward and kissed Danny. I can only remember him returning the favor and me running to school, crying. Danny saw me and parted from Lexi. He tried to stop me but I left.

I don't know what he shouted next, but I didn't care. Danny was cruel, mean and an idiot at that moment. He should have known better. But then again, I am the one running like a baby.

"Sam, what's wrong?" said Valerie. I just collapsed into her and told her everything. She kept on patting my back. When I stopped crying, she spoke.

"Sam, you don't know if it was an accident." She said. "You know, a fake out make out?"

"No, he kissed her back." I said. I was still sniffling.

"Maybe it was another thing. I really don't know what to tell you Sam. I have never been in your place." Said Valerie.

"I should probably head to my first period." I said. I left Valerie towards my locker.

I saw some people murmuring while some looking at me. These things travel like e-mails! When I arrived at my locker, Tucker and Danny where there. I wanted to look the other way, but I'm not that way, well, for a long period of time. I went to my locker, trying to look miserable. You know those times when your mom or dad or friend or whoever doesn't do something or hurt you and you want to make them feel bad? Well I wanted to make Danny see what he did to me. But I should have known better.

"Sam, Danny needs to talk to you." Said Tucker.

"'Oh, hey Tuck. Who's Danny? Is it that foreign exchange student from Italy? I hear he is a total ass." I said. I swear I sounded like a total bitch.

"Sam please! Danny needs to talk to you." Said Tucker. I was at the boiling point now.

"You know what Tucker? If Danny need to talk to me why does he need you to announce that? Is he now the king of all people? Because I didn't vote for him!" I said.

Danny moved Tucker out of the way. He looked at me strait in the eye.

"Sam, I 'm sorry. Please listen." He said.

"There' nothing left to be said Danny." I said. I grabbed my book, thinking of how stupid I had been. Danny suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Sam, please. Icare foryou." He said. The next thing I said was out of anger, and only out of anger.

"Well too bad because I hate you!" I said. He let go of my arm. I swear that when I left for class I heard some people soothing Danny like an injured dog. The next thing I knew I was breaking down again. But not because of Danny, but because I just treated him like a nickel. I spent him on something useless.

**In English Class:**

My eyes were dry know, but I still felt bad. And you know what's worse, Lancer changed his mind. He thought it would be 'better' if we got to know one of our friends better, so he arranged us again. He put Tucker and Valerie, Josh and Lexi, and to my luck, Danny and me. The next period was supposed to be completely for our project. But this was hard to me. Especially since I treated him that way. But Danny being the gentleman he was broke the ice. But you know hat was awkward? He looked like he cried like Sponge Bob Square Pants when his grandma cared more for Patrick, and so did I. I guess we broke each other's hearts.

"So Sam, what's your favorite food?" asked Danny. I looked up from my notebook.

"Ultra Veggie Hamburger, with cheese." I said. He chuckled.

"What about yours?" I asked.

"The meatantor!" he said, laughing. I laughed too.

**Flashback:**

"_Danny, I'm bored. Want to play or eat something?" said Tucker. This was like boringsville. _

"_How about we try to beat the meat sandwich record?" said Danny. I looked angry._

"_You know how I feel about meat." I said._

"_Cows are for milk, not for meat." Said Tucker and Danny in unison. _

"_Good, you know." I said._

"_PLEASE!" they both said. _

_**TEN MINUTES LATER:**_

"_Oh baby!" said Tucker. In front of them was the biggest meat sandwich. It had pork, cow, and other poor animals. But he funny part was that after that they started running. I didn't know why, but I just chased after them. _

**End Of Flashback.**

"Those were good times." I said. He smiled.

"Sam, I don't know if you will ever forgive me. I hope you do though. I got you this last night. I was going to ask you to go to the dance with me, but I don't think you want to go to the dance with me." He said. I opened the black velvet box. It read 'To the dearest person of my life.' Inside there was something beautiful…

* * *

I hope you liked it! Who ever guesses what it is gets a sneak peek. I need the following thing for my readers: 

A slow or fast love song like You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson. (If your suggestions don't fit me, I'll just use that one)

A romantic place for people to go (not the beach)

REVIEWS!

Whoever helps is much appreciated! Bye!

Cara


	6. Total Love Birds

Ah…My dearest fans. I thank you so much for what you have done! Hope you like this chapter!

I'll tell you on Valentines Day

Cottongirl619

Total Love Birds

SPOV

As I opened the box, I saw the most beautiful necklace. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a heart locket and tiny diamonds around it. It was absolutely beautiful! But I began to studder. I couldn't refuse going out with him. I mean, look at him! His blue eyes are gleaming with hope.

"Sam?" asked Danny. He leaned over while his hair moved.

"Danny, I don't know what to say…I," I said before the end of class bell rung. I grabbed Danny's hand and took him out on the hallway. He looked at me surprised.

"Danny, please. I was so mean to you. I can't accept it. Please Danny, take it back." I said, giving him the velvet box.

"Sam, I bought it for you. I won't take it back." He said. He gave me the box and lightly smiled.

"Okay Danny." I said. He took out the golden necklace and put it around my neck. His hair lightly rubbed against my cheek. Pure lilacs, my favorite smell. When he finally parted he smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said. I blushed a deep crimson red.

I smiled. "I love the necklace." I said. Suddenly Lancer came over to us.

"Excuse me you two lovebirds, but I need help in the gym pronto!" he said.

"WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" we said in unison.

Just for the fun of it, I'm changing POV's. 

(DPOV)

_Yes, you do._

Shut up. Plus, you're supposed to be my conscience. A person who tells me right from wrong, not a person who guesses who I like.

_That's Abraham and that Dictator guy._

Oh…so why are you here?

_Cause my job is to help you. Not choose right form wrong, but what you want. And on Saturday nights, me and all of the people in your head play poker! _

It's all of the people and I…

_Hush up. I'm not the one with the C average._

Haha, very funny.

Shut up both of you! I need to get on with the story!

_Yes Ma'am. _

Yes Ma'am.

As we walked down the hall, Sam looked at me in a very okward form. I really liked the necklace. I chose it especially for her, and it cost about 100 bucks. A real load if you ask me. But I don't care. She's always there for me. And if she says yes, well I don't want to get my hopes up. But maybe tomorrow night I'll tell her something that's been piling up inside me, like a balloon. And tomorrow its going to pop.

"So, you two figuring out what your going to do with the heart shaped tunnel?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Were trying to figure out how to make it so it won't collapse. There's some string on there, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes Mrs. Manson. Now you two hurry!" he said escorting us into the gym quite quickly.

"One day when there's a school reunion they are going to thank me for all I'm doing for them." Muttered Lancer. Maybe, but I don't want to rush myself. I mean I like Sam, and this is our senior year, and maybe I'll ask her to the prom…but maybe she doesn't like me. I mean after what I did I'm surprised that she talks to me. Plus, she may not know this, but I'm way over Paulina. I can't stand her!

"Hey Danny! What do you suppose we do with this thing?" said Sam holding up this pile of letters that's spelled Valentines Day and had cupid with an arrow. Just before I could answer, my ghost sense went off. It was the box ghost, holding up all of the boxes where the Valentines Day things were.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE OF THE BOXES OF…JIM LANCER! MUAHAHAHA!" he said and then put one under Sam.

"Go away box ghost! You've done enough with my rep!" I said going ghost. I shooted a plasma ray at him and put him in the thermos. Then I went to see how Sam was doing. She was okay, except for a little scar. I hate the box ghost!

"Sorry Sam! Are you okay!" I said.

"I'm fine, thanks Danny." She said getting up. She kind of whimpered and then fell down.

"I hate boxes." She said. I grabbed her bridal style in my normal form and put her in the benches. She then massaged her ankle while I put al the boxes back where they where.

"Look at this Danny!" she said. She held up an almost new gray radio.

"Let's listen to something! How about the metal 24/7 radio station!" she said. I ran over to her.

"No freaking way." I said. I changed it to 104.1 KRBE." (A/N: This is one of my favorite stations. If you don't live in Texas, you don't know what I'm talking about.) A really awkward song started.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

It almost talked identically about how I felt about Sam.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

That song talked about how I think I'm going to feel when I tell her how I feel. I hate it when these things read my mind.

_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head.  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

Oh god, now I'm scared! What if I start being stupid or saying something stupid! Or what if she tells me no, you're crazy and walks off with another boy! Shit, I never thought about that!

"Danny, you okay? You look a little tense." Said Sam.

"Huh? Um, no…I'm um okay. Yeah, okay!" I said. I was beginning to stutter. And then my clumsy self made nock the Box Mountain and so the boxes fell on me. Sam came rushing over me, her leg now healed and took the boxes away from me. I was alright though, I went intangible.

_You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you  
_

"Danny, you okay?" Sam asked. I got up.

"Yeah…" I said.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would _

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you

Oh crap. Hormones, I hate hormones! I mean, I can't have one hormone free day since I found out…that…well…

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
_

I love Sam.

And I can't stop thinking about her, I see her everywhere I go…I even dream about us together. I can't get her out of my head…

"_And that was Teddy Geiger, for you I will! All you Valentines Day people, we have great news for you! There will be a special celebration in the woodlands! They will take out all the lights in the forest so only the moon and the stars can be seen! Bring your loved one or someone and show them how you really feel!" _said the radio lady. I wonder…

"Danny, about the dance…I would love to go out with you." Said Sam. HOLY CRAP SHE SAID YES! WOOHHOOOO!

"Awesome Sam! I'll pick you up at seven!" I said.

"Okay, can you help me with this thing?" she said. Sam had worked on the heart. It looked awesome. I went over and helped her put the rest of the heart while I was thinking of my plan…

* * *

Okay, that's it! Sorry that I told many of you a part that didn't happen. That's why I made the chapter so long. Five pages to be exact. Hopefully you'll love the next chapter!

Cara


	7. Dreamer

Here is my next chapter! Enjoy!

Dreamer

Cottongirl619

I'll tell you on Valentines Day

DPOV

I was in a plane of flowers, and it was a bright sunny morning. I looked down. I wasn't in my old clothes, but in a tuxedo. Memories passed through my head. Suddenly I heard and organ playing. I looked behind me. In front of me was a woman, in a white lacy dress and something covering her face. I turned around again and saw Tucker. He didn't say anything, just walked on by like nothing.

"Tucker?" I said. Suddenly a large crowd of people, one half my family and one half other people I didn't know. I started to see Jazz walk up to me with a camera in her hand.

"Danny! Go! You have to go with her!" she said pushing me to where the woman was. I started to hear the priest. He looked like ghostwriter but then I shook my head.

"Do you, Daniel James Fenton take (a woo from the crowd) as your bride?" said the man.

"Um, sure?" I said, not knowing whom I was getting married to, which is so ironic.

"And do you (another woo from the crowd) accept Daniel as your husband?" he said.

"I do." She said. The voice seemed so familiar…

"You may now kiss the bride." He said. I did what I saw in a movie once. I took off her thing that was covering her face and saw that it was…

"Sam…" I said. She leaned forward and kissed me…

"Danny…Danny…Danny" she said.

Danny!

"Huh?" I said jumping up from my bed.

"Oh this is just priceless." Sam said, laughing at a picture she took. I snatched out of her hands. It was me kissing my pillow!

"Sam!" I said. "You aren't supposed to be in here!" I said getting up. She shielded her eyes with her hands.

"Why are you doing that?" She pointed down.

I was in my boxers…

"OH SORRY!" I screamed. I put on a shirt and some blue pajamas that I was too tired to put on last night.

"It's okay…just I have never seen you almost completely naked." She said sarcastically taking her hands off her eyes.

"Your really muscular though, you looked really cute." She said, stepping outside so I could change. I changed quickly into a blue shirt and jeans. I put on some Nike shoes, brushed my teeth and went downstairs.

"Okay, now we go to Casper High." I said. I grabbed Sam's hand and ran outside with her.

(Just because I'm lazy…I'm going to skip to tonight.)

**That night:**

NPOV

Danny changed into his tuxedo and tightened his tie. He looked in the mirror. He was quite scrawny but was more muscular than how he used to be. He looked more like a teenager than a man, that was for sure though. His hair was the same as always, only he put on some gel so it wouldn't get screwed up. He grabbed his silver watch and put it on his right hand. He looked at himself one more time.

"This is your chance Fenton, don't screw it up." He muttered to himself.

RING

Danny grabbed his Razor (I lended him mine ) It showed Tucker's picture. He flipped open the phone.

"Hey Tuck." He said. Tucker was sort of laughing on the other side of the phone.

"Hey man, you still coming?" he said.

"No dude…I'm going to ditch Sam." He said sarcastically. Tucker didn't take the hint…

"Oh okay. I'll ask her if she went to come with me." He said. His eyes started flaming green.

"I was kidding you idiot! And even if I wasn't kidding you can't go out with Sam!" he said madly.

"Sorry, and why can't I? You don't like her…do you?" he said.

"Maybe Tucker! I got to go." He said sighing and hanging up. If he had a tough time telling Tucker, imagine telling the girl. He got his jacket and went downstairs, just to find his dad waiting for him.

"Danny my boy! We have to have a little chat!" he said pulling Danny towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to make this as awkward as possible!" he said slamming Danny into his chair. Here we go…

"Danny, I know your responsible, but just to make sure, I don't want you to go _anywhere_ else than the dance. You got that, right?" he said looking at him sharply.

"Sure dad." He said getting up.

"Its illegal in Amity Park son!" he said, Danny understanding his father and blushing crimson red.

"Don't worry dad! Now I have to go." He said running out and getting into his silver Grand Am. He arrived at Sam's and got out. He rang the bell.

"Why hello Daniel! Come in!" said Mrs. Manson greeting Danny very nicely. He stepped inside the wide mansion.

"Sweetie, Daniel is here!" she said.

"Please ma'am, call me Danny." He said grinning. She nodded and went upstairs. He heard a nock, a door opening, and a squeal. 'Well this is awkward' he muttered. Suddenly a figure appeared form upstairs. She headed downwards until visible. Danny's mouth fell wide open. Sam looked…amazing. She had a purple strapless dress that had little black flowers on the bottom part of the dress. Her hair was in a bun and had two purple and black chopsticks. Her eyes and lips were purple but her eyelashes could stand out more. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Sam, you look…wow…I mean…wow." Danny said, trying his hardest not to look stupid.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." She said smiling. She grabbed his hands and gestured him outside, were they could both leave for the dance. Sam's mom looked so happy, you would think she was someone else, because a few years before she thought that he was evil.

"See you later darling!" she screamed, and off they went to the dance.

* * *

I know short but I can't do much I have to go people bye! And for my apology here is a short look at the next Danny Phantom episode. (Yes, the one that will be put on Nick April 7)

**Vlad's up to something and it involves Danny. After he sends three ghosts to Amity Park to battle Danny Phantom, it is revealed that he's working on his creepiest project yet: a clone of Danny Phantom. So far, the clones he creates can't sustain their forms for very long, but Vlad is determined to succeed. Danny doesn't have long to worry about Vlad's ghostly visitors, however, because he's distracted by the appearance of Danielle, a cousin he didn't know he had. And then, Danielle reveals that she too has ghost powers -- she's Dani Phantom! Unfortunately, she's also a product of Vlad's experiments and therefore an imperfect ghost with an unstable form. Danny must convince his new "relative" to turn on her creator and help him destroy Vlad's evil experiment, before it's too late for both ghost kids.**

If you don't understand, this will become an episode and air on Nickon 4/7/06!

Cara


	8. Dance: Part 1

HERE IS CHAPTER 8! WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!

I'll tell you on Valentines Day

Cottongirl619

Dancing in the stars

Danny pulled over in front of Casper High. He grabbed Sam's hand as he took her outside the car. She smiled, especially because some boys had some goo-goo gaga looks on their face. Danny's eyes turned faint green. Sam grabbed his hand. His eyes turned back to normal. They walked into the gym they had worked on for the last few days. Of course, it looked nice. Streamers, signs, flowers, and lovey dovieness were everywhere. Maybe this was going to be a good party.

"Hey Sam." Said Jacob, a really cute guy who had the best looks. He winked at her. She blushed. Danny gave him a 'get off my turf' glare. Jacob didn't mind the competition.

"Come on Sam. I hear its way better on the other side." Said Danny. He smiled victoriously, before Jacob grabbed her other arm.

"Hey sweet thing. I don't think you should be hanging out with boys like Fentoad. Come with the big boys." He said. Sam snatched her arm. It was a bit red. Danny could swear his eyes were yellow-green. Danny quickly took Sam inside the gym. It looked exactly the same except for the D-J, the people, food, and blinding lights (and some darkness, to Sam's relief).

"Hey Danny. I got to go grab some punch, I'll meet you in the lunch thingy." Said Sam, kind of nervous. Sam had absolutely no idea what was coming her way…………….

Ok I know this is short but when I do have time I'll write the biggest furking chapter!

Cara


	9. Dance: Part Potato I LIKE POTATOES!

Sorry I am so late for doing this but here is another chapter! ENJOY CAUSE IT'S THE ONLY THIG YOUR GETTING UNTIL FREAKING SUMMER! Okay, calm down… (Takes pills and goes to sleep)

Dance: Part Potato (I LIKE POTATOES!)

Cottongirl619

I'll tell you on Valentine's Day

Danny and Sam where dancing like a little piggy has never danced before! ESPECIALLY Danny! HE'S A **GIANT** PIGGY! (Danny comes after author, put her to sleep, and continues dancing). DAMN TEENAGERS! I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP!

Okay so I don't know if I mentioned this in the last chapter but Tucker actually scored (can you believe it?) VALERIE!

Yes, the girl that at the middle of season two we thought was going to even marry the blue eyed boy. And for some whacked out reason, they were enjoying each other's presence! And they drank punch and all that junk those kids do at dances. Even took a picture with each other to put on a pin. Danny and Sam, of course, were having the time of their lives. So off they go to the eating table to grab a munch! And there in front of them, is their very own POTATOE STAND!

(Just incase you haven't noticed, this was all a joke. Except for Valerie and Tucker…they really have it bad for each other!)

Okay so on with what really is happening…

Danny is sitting in his table, falling practically asleep. Sam seems desperate to do whatever. Suddenly Ms. Popularity walks over to them.

"Hey guys! We found an open room where we can play spin the bottle! Do you guys…" was all Paulina could say before Sam grabbed Danny and her hand and went to the room that she got. There were about ten students, 2 of those being Tucker and Val.

"Okay! So Kwan, you got the bottle?" asked Paulina, placing a hand on her dress and slanting over, showing her perfect body curve.

"Yup, got an empty bottle from he old man's desk." Kwan said, signaling to the desk with his thumb.

"Okay, so lets begin! I'll go first since I started this." She said. She started spinning the diet Coke bottle, and as irony were among them, it hit…

(I'll let you guys ponder for the next few scrolls. Don't forget the meaning of irony!)

Tucker.

Everyone choked. WHAT THE HELL? THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! IS THIS A TYPO! IT ISN'T! OH WERE IN DEEP SHIT MAN! DEEP DODOOO! Paulina got up, her face in disgust. She grabbed Tuckers hand. What will happen in there? Well, just cause yall are actually reading this, I'm going to tell you.

Paulina took him inside the closet and put him on a box that just happened to be there.

"You know we don't have to kiss if you don't want to." He said. "I don't."

"WHAT? Every boy in class wishes they would be with me." She said. He just lightly lifted his shoulders in a 'so?' way. She laughed. But not the nice laugh, the evil laugh. She said 9 ghastly words.

"You won't say that after I'm through with you." She then proceeded to give him the best…MASSGE EVER! Nah, I'm just joshing ya'. She planted her lips on his, while he opened his eyes in shock and then closed them. She kept on kissing him, until finally their period was up, and they had to spin the bottle again. Of course, the gang caught them red handed.

"OOO MY GOD! YOU ACTUALLY KISSED FOLEY!" screamed Dash, his eyes almost red in fury. She frowned in disgust at the thought of that. She sat down, then got out a pack of mints and jabbed them in her mouth. Next up was Kwan. Kwan spinned the transparent bottle ant it landed on our Star! Of course they were already dating so they didn't go in the closet, they just kissed in front of everyone. (Here in Texas that's how we play it LIKE IT OR NOT!) So after all the twitching fits everyone had they continued with the game. Oh and Ms. Samantha was up next.

"Come on Sam! We need to hurry up." Said Paulina.

"Okay! I'm going!" she said. She held the bottle firmly and then spinning it went! And you won't believe who it landed on…..

* * *

OOO! Cliffhanger! Either way I'll update as soon as I can! Bye! AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS CONFUSING! I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN A LOOOOOONG TIME! Next chapter our favorite couple is in for a suprise! Also, Danny gives Sam her gift! 


	10. Dance Part 3:Well, that’s a surprise!

Here is the next chapter!

Well, that's a surprise!

Cottongirl619

I'll tell you on Valentine's Day

It kept on spinning. Then it stopped. Everyone gasped. Could it be?

Silence filled the room. (I'm going to let you guess now)

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

Yup, as you all guessed, it landed on Dash!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kidding! It really landed on Danny. Danny stared at the bottle. I mean, he had no trouble kissing her, I mean, he loved her…but something didn't feel right. Was this real? And if it was, would Sam want to kiss him? After all, it was pretty ironic that she even talked to him after he did _that._

I mean, would you?

"OH YES! IT LANDED ON HIM! I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD END UP TOGETHER!" screamed Tucker, laughing like a maniac. Everyone gave him dirty looks. He hung his head in shame.

"Hurry up already!" shouted Valerie, who was still shooting dirty looks at Tucker.

"Okay!" exclaimed the nervous Danny.

Danny got up, following towards Sam who he extended his hand to. She took he hand and got up. The room stood still. Everyone was in silence. They walked over to the closet. It was dark. Danny searched for the switch for the light. Oh the joy. It was located outside. And once they were inside, there was no way out. Only a tiny little window was there to illuminate the room.

"So…" said Sam.

"We don't have to kiss." Said Danny. He covered his mouth. That wasn't supposed to happen!

"But what if I…never mind." She said. She looked away.

"But what?" he said.

"Nothing." She said. She sat down, and Danny followed. Ice blue met purple lilacs and they got closer.

"Kiss me." Said Danny. Sam looked at him in disbelief. Was he talking to her? She stopped. Hadn't it been yesterday when he had broken her heart? How the hell was she supposed to kiss him? Forget that! She wanted to kiss him so she as going to! But one part of her felt like a traitor to herself. She didn't want to be Benedict Sam. But, then again, who cared?

"Danny…" she said. They were inches apart. His warm breath brushed against her face. She blinked. Danny forgot his manners and dived in and kissed her. She tried to push him off, but her arms went weak. Instead, Danny leaned against the white wall and put Sam on one of his legs. He then put his other knee in triangle form. They parted to gasp for breath.

"Sam, come with me." He said. (No, you perverted minds! THEY ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX! Dude, this isn't rated M!) Sam nodded, but still had weak knee, so Danny carried her bridal style. He transformed and phased through the ceiling.

In the classroom 

"So, how much more do they have in there?" said Tucker. Dash looked at his watch. He scratched his head.

"Uh…20 minutes?" said Dash. Valerie sighed in frustration at his stupidity. (Yay! That's 2 big words!) She grabbed his wrist and read it.

"18 seconds." She said. Everyone kept on counting down.

"17"

"16"

"15"

"14"

"13' (AHH! BAD LUCK!)

"12"

"11"

"10"

"9"

"8" (They start walking towards the door, half expecting when they open the door them admitting that they really were lovebirds.)

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4'

"3"

"2"

"1" they said, while Tucker put his hand on the knob, ready to twist it.

"0!" they said, Tucker opening the door and finding nothing but an open window. (Danny was smart enough to make them think they left through there.)

"Whaaa?" they exclaimed.

**Back outside**

Danny headed towards the woods. (See! No M rated shit here!) Danny went down for a second to catch his breath. He was going 20 miles per hour and had, of course, flown about 10 miles. He just needed to relax a bit. Or start walking instead of flying. (Flying takes up more energy.) Danny went down to the floor. Sam was half-asleep, but woke up with the sudden landing. Danny saw her shivering, so he took off his jacket and gave it to her. He put it around her, one of her favorite callowness (MAN PERFUME! HA! MEN ARE LIKE WOMAN!) that Danny owned surrounding her. He smirked. He sat down against a tree.

"I'm not that heavy." She whispered, a small giggle coming afterwards. He smiled ad got up. Just one mile left. He pinned Sam to the ground. She started to giggle, and Danny started to trace kisses from her neck, to her chin, up to her lips. He fiercely kissed her, caring nothing of his surroundings. He felt it starting to rain, and they parted. Danny stretched his arm, and Sam grabbed hold of it. He transformed, grabbed her bridal style, and off they went. Suddenly, something hit Danny.

"You aren't going anywhere." Said the mysterious voice.

Okay, just to make sure you guys know, they still haven't told themselves their in love. (People throw popcorn at author) HEY! I can change this all by making Danny die! (People pick up the whole stage) Know that's what I call room service! Okay, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm spoiling myself with an all expense paid trip to Mexico! (Person in background shouts "But your from there!") You want to mess with me? Huh? CAUSE I CAN GET ALL MONKEY ASS ON YOU! Oh, hi mom! Yes, I'll go to my room…

Cara

P.S.

Here is the new Danny Phantom movie summary! 

**School's out and Danny has nothing on his mind except a relaxing, fun and a ghost-free summer vacation. His dream is quickly destroyed when Freakshow, a villainous ringmaster with ghostly minions, escapes from jail. Danny, caught off guard, is forced to forfeit his summer plans when Freakshow manages to reveal Danny's secret identity to the entire world! To make matters worse, Freakshow kidnaps Danny, Sam and Tucker's families and uses them as pawns in this evil game of revenge. Now, on the run and hiding from everyone, Danny must rely on his powers to stay free, fulfill Freakshow's ransom demands and save his parents. With Tucker and Sam by his side, Danny travels cross-country to track down three "Reality Gems," which, when combined, will give Freakshow the power to turn Danny's world into his very own nightmare circus! As the sun sets in the west, Danny's enemies close in on him and Freakshow forces the hands of time closer to the fate of DOOM!**

And hereare two quotes!

**_(After Danny's secret is revealed)_  
Dash: Danny Fen-turd is Danny Phan-turd! **

**_(After Danny accidentaly transforms in front of everybody)_  
Crowd: _(Gasp in shock and start murmuring)_  
Danny: Ummm... nobody saw that, right?**


	11. AN

Yo ppl just wanted to put this up to tell yawl that I am here (everyone says we missed you!) and that the next chappie will be out soon…

Much love,

Cara


	12. Not what expected

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this! You guys are the bomb!

I'll tell you on Valentines Day

Cottongirl619

Not what expected

"You aren't going anywhere." Said the mysterious voice. Danny panicked. He turned around, and held Sam protectively behind him. He got hit once more, this time falling to the ground. He put Sam on top so he wouldn't fall on her. Sam got up.

" Danny?" she asked. Suddenly the ghost came down. She was pale green skin, and had red piercing eyes. Her black dress was adorned with skulls and had a tiara framing her black hair.

"Silly girl, he's under my control now." She said. Sam looked back at Danny. His eyes shot open, this time blood red.

"Perform my doll." She said, and with a wave of her hand Danny grabbed her arms. He threw him off her. She safely landed on a pile of wet leaves. It was still raining. The ghost flew towards her.

"Is this your silly girlfriend? Attack her I say!" she yelled. Danny's eyes turned green.

"Sam! RUN!" he screamed. Then his eyes turned red once more.

"Who are you?" asked Sam.

"I am Malaya, queen of dolls. I control you all." She said. 'Queen of dolls? This could be bad.'

"Oh, it is bad." She said. Sam got up and started to run.

"Why aren't you obeying? Attack you little girlfriend!" she said.

'Attack!' his mind repeated. And he couldn't help it. He had to obey. He ran fast, caught Sam, and held her out like a doll.

"Danny, fight it!" Sam screamed.

'No! Don't listen! She tried to escape!' his mind repeated.

'No! You love her, remember?' said a faint voice in the background. He let go of Sam and fell to the ground.

"Why the hell are you still here? RUN!" screamed Danny. Sam got up once more and started to run. Then suddenly she froze up.

"You think you can escape me? Not a chance!" she said, laughing.

"Your little boyfriend is now my doll, and he will obey me. See, he's under my control now." She said. She fell to the ground. Then suddenly an ectoplasm ray hit her. Sam let out a piercing scream.

"Good my doll. Now we shall show her what I mean when your I say your under my control!" she said. She waved her hand over Danny. Sam was trying to stay awake. But it was becoming harder.

"Now, have fun with her. Kiss her. Maybe even do stuff to her." She said. Danny leaned forward. He kissed her. Sam tried to push him off, but it was useless. Suddenly he started to unzip her dress.

"Fight it!" Sam screamed between his lips. He stopped. He turned around and hit Malaya.

"Leave us alone!" he screamed in anger. Malaya hit him, causing him to scream in pain. He took out the Fenton thermos and sucked in Malaya.

"I will have revenge!" she screamed. Danny collapsed to the ground, a huge headache invading his head.

"Danny." Sam whimpered. " I think I'm bleeding." She said. Danny got up slowly. She was right. Her arm was covered in blood.

"Sam, whatever you do, try to stay awake." He said while crawling towards her. He slipped and fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" he screamed. Soon he realized he was bleeding too. He put a hand on his stomach and kept on crawling. Finally he got to Sam.

"Sam?" he asked. The rain stopped. "Sam, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, starting to cry.

"Danny…" she said. He gave a good look at Sam. Her dress was torn up, and he had unzipped her dress enough to see her strapless black bra. Her bun was now destroyed, letting her hair fall.

"Sam, please just stay awake." He choked out. He got up and went towards Sam. He held her bridal style and went ghost once more, this time going as fast as he could, ignoring the agitation and the blood loss.

"Danny, I, I…" said Sam before passing out.

"Sam!" said Danny. This only made him fly faster.

Sam woke up on Danny's bed. Her head hurt very bad and had hickeys all over her body and a white bandage covering her left arm. She was wearing one of Danny's over sized shirts. Had they? No! That couldn't have happened. Then she remembered. She shook her head. It was better not to remember.

"Danny?" said Sam. Then a loud snort came from beside her. It was Danny. He slept right beside her, making sure she was safe from harm. A white bandage was covering his stomach. Sam reached with her good arm to touch his hair. Danny's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Sam." Danny said. He sat up and gave Sam a peck on the cheeks.

'I could wake up like this every morning…'

_As if you will._

Very funny. I love Danny. Maybe even enough to marry him.

_Then go to Vegas. I don't want to hear this!_

Sissy…

"Sam, I'm sorry about yesterday. This is why today I am giving the whole day to you. This will be the best day of your life." said Danny. Sam smiled. She put a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Danny! I just made thins new…" said Jack before seeing the scene before him. And having a girl in you room with one of your son's oversized shirts isn't a good thing to see in your son's room.

"Dad! It's not how it looks like. See…" said Danny.

"Don't worry to explain son. Men have their needs. I just hope you used protection." Said Jack. He left the room and closed the door.

"Is it just me or has your dad gotten weirder?" asked Sam. Danny nodded.

"Now, where were we?" asked Danny. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Danny…I love you." Said Sam. Danny smiled. He hugged Sam, and she tucked her head under his chin.

" Love you too." Said Danny.

_You better make this the best day of her life… its either that or rejection._

Guilt rose on Danny. He tightened his grip on Sam.

'No. Nothing will ever happen to her again.'

FLUFFY LOVEY DOVEYNESS!

Either way I want to take this moment to thank everyone who reviewed. I just want to show you guys the stats I am sooooooooo proud of!

Stats

Words: 9,611

Reviews: 171

Hits: 11,885

C2's: 1 (thank you Petals of A Black Rose!)

Faves: 41

Alerts: 51

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Cara


	13. Lovely Date

Okay I'm kind of pissed… What? I didn't get my cookie! So either way I'm starting to think you guys don't like this story…and I have to be honest, if you don't like something…tell me! You know what they say…its better to a review a flame then to never review at all…okay whatever. Just don't review stuff like you or the story SUCK! That would just be rude. Either way…this is almost done…next chapter might be the epilogue. Some of yawl thought the last one was it but no! YOU GUYS DESERVE THE BEST. I also want to thank the people who stuck to this story no matter what. Oaky doakey so I got to begin….

I'll tell you on Valentine's Day

Cottongirl619

A lovely date

"Sam! You take too long!" said Danny to the bathroom door, where clearly Sam was behind of. She smiled. Earlier that day they had gone to her house and gotten clothes and junk for her. She remembered when Mr. Manson had dragged Danny with him for a few seconds before leaving. Danny came out wide eyed and as red a cherry.

"What happened?" she had asked.

"That's for me to forget and for you to never find out." Said Danny. He didn't talk the whole way home…

"But I'm putting the last touches to my makeup!" she said, pouting and giggling.

"But you look much better without it." Said Danny. Jazz got out of her room, looking like she was petrified the night before. She rubbed her eyes, and then yawned.

"On second thought, go ahead and put it all on." He said, saying it while staring at Jazz. Jazz caught him in the act.

"WELL THAT IS SO FEMENIST YOU JERK OFF!" she screamed. (I always say that to people when they say I need more makeup.) Sam started laughing, hard. So technically, a few minutes later you could hear a loud thump.

"OWW! CRAP!" she screamed, some of her makeup rolling off to the floor.

"Someone, help?" said Sam, while the bathroom got colder. Suddenly Danny appeared. Sam sneezed. But of course she hit herself again.

"Holy crap!" said Sam. Danny laughed. Sam slid herself down, her legs twisting with his, and then made him slam on the floor. (I've seen how o do this before, but always forget.)

"Ow." He said, his voice sounding echoed. She smiled. She sat up. Realizing Danny was now Fenton.

"Wow, I didn't know I had it in me!" she said. Danny chuckled.

"Well whatever." Said Danny. He laughed, Getting up, and offering his hand to Sam. She took it, getting up. She gave him a light peck on the lips.

"So, how do I look?" said Sam. Danny looked down. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap with decorations at the edges and some jeans. Danny chuckled.

"You look nice." He said. He, of course, was wearing a light blue shirt with American Eagle all over it and some ripped jeans. (Ghosts, they always mess up your favorite jeans!)

"You don't look that bad yourself. Come on, I want to see where you are so desperate to take me." She said.

"Oh, you are going to love it…" he said, a sexy grin appearing on his face. Danny took out a bandana and put it around her face.

"Where are you taking me?" said Sam.

"Somewhere…" said Danny. Suddenly she felt her feet getting off the ground. She felt cold hand grab her bridal style and suddenly, she went from the cold air to the warm breeze outside. After a few minutes she felt the ground again. The bandana came off and she smiled.

She was at her favorite place ever.

THE ZOO!

Okay stupid I know but I need you guys to help me out to what they can do at the zoo… and also it has to be fun. I already have some ideas. And all the ideas I like will be used and the next chapter will be dedicated to you!

Cara


	14. Chapter 14

1Okay people, before I say anything else, I tricked you guys again. I decided not to have Danny and Sam go to the zoo, but instead somewhere else...

"Wow! You brought me all the way to Kemah! And this is in Houston TEXAS! How did you fly us from California to Texas so fast?" asked Sam. Danny chuckled, changing back into a human.

"I had help from the time twister, my good friend, Clockwork. But I brought us here to Kemah to get away from Amity, ghosts and other things. Just you and me." said Danny. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on! You just have to get on this ride!" said Danny. He dragged her all the way towards a large ride, shaped like an ancient pyramid. How big is it? Lets just say it can hold about 100 people. (This is a real thing! I'm not crazy! Right Ana! Aang: That's a coconut... Me: O.o)

"Well, at least its before we eat..." said Sam as she got dragged into the ride. Danny got them the front row seats to the ride, much to Sam's dismay. The ride started, swiftly swinging. Then it got even higher. At one point, the game almost did a 180, making everyone scream in terror. Finally the game slowed down. And they got off. Sam smiled, her hair was messed up and Danny's shirt was completely messed up. It was completely hilarious how they looked.

"Remind me to never go on that ride again." said Danny, walking over to were the sea was.

"Oh, I don't think you'll live long enough to go on that ride again." Sam said, giggling. Danny laughed.

"That, my friend, is the most beautiful sight ever!' said Sam, pointing to the horizon. The sun was shining brightly, which caused the water to sparkle an unusual green with blue. Danny smiled.

"Sure is." he said, looking at Sam. Sam blushed.

"You have got to be the corniest boy on earth." said Sam.

"Well, come on. Lets got get our selves a treat!" said Danny, grabbing Sam's hand and leading her to a tiny restaurant. It was very sea like, which was a good effect considering they were near the sea.

"We'll have two ICEE's please." said Danny. The man gave them two long skinny cups with red ice inside. They then headed off towards a place were you could play games. Danny found a game were you had to shoot the moving ducks. And you know how much he likes shooting things!

"Watch the master at play." said Danny. He pulled the trigger, but missed.

"Professional, huh? Well we'll just see about that." said Sam. She grabbed the gun, shot 8 ducks (she regretted doing that) and got a prize. It was a giant purple teddy bear, which she kept. Then they headed off for the next part of their date.

Okay! I know! Sucky as hell! Just don't be hard on me! It's my first week in middle school and it's already getting a bit tough. Either way, I will update soon. Maybe after this story and my other stories are done I might back off of Fanfic for a while. Either way, I hoped you liked, but the next chapter is going to be better. I promise.


	15. LOVE is in the air

1Okay! This is the final chapter for this story! Its over!

I'll tell you on Valentines Day

Cottongirl619

Forever You'll Stay In My Heart

Danny and Sam bolted out of Kemah. They then headed towards a small restaurant called _Romance _and they entered with reservations. And some very hard to get ones for that matter. Danny smiled at Sam, and she returned it warmly with a kiss, slowly remembering how this had all happened. Everything in the past seemed like a blur, a little _o_ in the sky that you would have to squint your eyes to see it. And how she ended up with her dream blue eyed boy after every girl that she hated tried to get him.

_Maybe it is destiny..._ she thought. Maybe one day they would end up together in an island with a kid called Lilith and they lived happily ever after...

She chuckled. Stupid ignorant thoughts. She shouldn't think about the future, but what she is doing right now. She wouldn't enjoy herself if she thought about a ruined friendship or a stupid ruined relationship. A waiter came up to them and asked for an order. Sam asked for the vegetarian special and Danny asked for the shrimp, which made Sam smile. She had always seen Danny order shrimp if it was available. Which, although weird, was kind of cute...

"So..." said Danny, his voice a bit nervous on what to say.

"So what?" she said.

"So...do you like pie?" he said. She laughed. Pie? Wow, he was acting weird. But maybe he was thinking what she was thinking.

"Maybe. Apple...possibly..." she said, laughing. He smiled, knowing there was no reason for him to be nervous.

"I see." he said.

"So...you got a thing for shrimp?" she said. He smiled.

"Yup. They're pretty good. Too bad you're a vegetarian...you would fall in love with them." he said.

"I honestly doubt that." she said, smiling. He laughed.

"Tucker told me the stupidest joke the other day." he said.

"Well, Tucker is stupid so what would be the difference..." she said. Danny chuckled.

"That made no sense, did it?" she said. He shook his head no.

"Do you think he's worried about us? I mean...we did ditch him and all those other kids the other day."

_The Foley's household..._

"Where could they be? I didn't mean to hurt they're feelings! I'll never call them lovebirds again!" said Tucker, half wanting to cry. His mom stepped in the room again.

"Tucker, I've been trying to tell you for the past 4 hours, they'sa-" said Mrs.Foley before being interrupted by her son.

"NO MOM! THEY'RE ALIVE OKAY! NOW GET OUT!" he screamed. His mom looked at him like 'oh no you didn't' and walked over to him. She took his PDA and left, leaving him to rot and die of sadness for losing his lover- I mean friend, yes, friend. The PDA is his friend...

"You tell him they're safe?" said Mr. Foley, not looking up from the newspaper. Mrs. Foley bounced the PDA up and down in her hand.

"Nope," she answered. "But this could be his punishment for not doing any of his chores..."

_Back at _Romance

"I have no idea. But maybe he's...nah...he's just fine." said Danny.

"I guess." she said. The waiter came up to them with their orders. They ate, and then ordered they're desserts.

"You know what's weird?" said Danny, pointing his fork at SamHe picked more of his cake and so did Sam.

"You?" she said.

"No."

"Then?"

"That your parents are, and don't think I don't remember, a blonde and a read head. Then how did you come out with black hair?"

"Stupid, its from my grandma." she said.

"Still, it would be more likely for you to be a red head or blonde..."

"Well then I defy the laws of genetics. Happy?"

"Still..."

"Maybe I dye my hair."

"Do you?"

"I said maybe."

"O.o"

"Okay, just shut up..."

"Fine..."

"Do you?"

"Danny!"

"Sorry..."

"Sheesh... you are as stupid as you are clueless."

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry fo being honest."

"Fine!"

"Okay."

"Oh I just can't stand being mad at you!" said Sam.

She then proceeded to make out with him in front of the mayor.

(Whispers to waiter)

"I'll have what they're having."

"Okay..."

(After they're done making out)

"Okay, come on...we have to go." said Danny.

"Awww..." she said. Danny kissed her as they left. When they were in front of the restaurant, hand in hand, Danny changed into Danny Phantom and started flying towards Amity. Sam giggled.

"Can we stay?"

"No"

"Please!"

"No!"

(Gives puppy eyes)

"Fine!" Danny lowered down to a hotel. Its not fancy, but its in a good condition.

"We'll take a hotel room for the night please."

"Will it be for a couple or two separate beds?"

"I...don't...know..."

"Couple."

"Huh?"

"Just shut up."

"Okay...we'll take the couple."

"Okay."

Danny and Sam grabbed the keys to their hotel room. They went inside and see a king size bed that looks comfy. Sam runs to the bed and flops down, spreading her hands and feet as though to make an snow angel.

"Well...I guess this is okay."

"I do too." Sam grinned and sat up. She got up and went over to Danny, kissing him once more.

"Love you."

"Love you more." they kissed once more, knowing that they're love would soon become a powerful oak tree, and nothing would be able to tear it down.

**THE END**

(Cries) I hate to see my fanfictions come to an end... Oh well! But I am kind of depressed. I loved this fanfiction! Maybe when I become a writer slash lawyer I'll write a story like this!

Danny is getting cancelled.:(. If only I could squish nick! TAKE AWAY ANY OTHER CRAPPY SHOW! CATSCRATCH AND THAT MR. MEATY IS CRAPPY! WHY THE HELL CANCEL SOMETHING THAT SO MANY HAVE COME TO KNOW AND LOVE? I DEMAND A BRAIN TRANSFUSION TO THOSE A HOLES THAT THINK THERE SHOWS ARE BETTER! Takes pill Okay...just...I really like DP and FOP and I can't believe those a holes think something like 'Mr.Meaty' or that stupid show that imitates anime and really isn't anime. It angers me. Its time like these that I think that people have become complete and utter morons.

Cara

PS: Look for my new stories They're coming out soon!


	16. Shall there be a sequel?

Dear people,

I forgot to ask, do you guys want a sequel? It would take place somewhere between them going to college. It would be quite a project, and why do I have the strange feeling it would be rated M? EITHER WAY ahem so you e-mail me telling me if you want a sequel and what you want it to be rated (Aang: M! I WANT SOME ACTION!) Shut it you perverted bald person!

Cara


End file.
